


Good Boy

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Pet play, it's called by many.  Dean keeping Sam as his pet, his puppy.  And Sam acting like a dog, moving on all fours, barking instead of speaking, and eating out of a bowl.  Wait, not the last one. Like a good boy, he gets hand fed by his owner and is as happy as a pup can be.





	Good Boy

“Hey there, Pet.”

 

Sam, Sammy, as he's affectionately called during play, moves his hips from side to side, making the tail connected to the plug in his ass move.  His hands covered by fur paws are quiet against the wooden floor, but the same cannot be said about his knees, protected by basic black knee pads.  Sammy crawls through the library towards Dean, his Master. They had come a long way from the start of their relationship, from the awkward days of Sam trying to top Dean, via the part of their lives where they were experimenting with various types of punishment for disobeying, to the collaring, and now to this.

 

Pet play, it's called by many.  Dean keeping Sam as his pet, his puppy.  And Sam acting like a dog, moving on all fours, barking instead of speaking, and eating out of a bowl.  Wait, not the last one. Like a good boy, he gets hand fed by his owner and is as happy as a pup can be.

 

Dean hears his Pet move around in the library and turns his attention back to the laptop in front of him.  He's doing research into a possible case, but he hasn't told Sam. He doesn't want his love to get worried unnecessarily.  They go on fewer hunts and instead focus on each other. It gives them more time to be them, as their preferred roles: Master and Pet.

 

Dean's thigh suddenly is met with the head of said Pet, and he looks down to see happy eyes looking up at him.

 

“Hey there, Sammy”, Dean coos and runs a hand through Sammy's hair.  They'd tried ear clip-ins, but Sam's hair was too slick and after a few tries they just neglected them.  Sammy gives him a short yip in return and wags his tail again. Dean chuckles fondly and pushes away from the computer.  “What does my good boy want?”

 

In response, Sammy moves between Dean's spread legs and begins nosing at his inner thighs.  He moves his head closer to his crotch and begins nosing at where he knows Dean’s cock is resting.

 

“You want Master’s cock, pet?”  Dean chuckles and pushes Sammy’s head away, making the pup let out a whine, nodding into the hand holding him away.

 

“Don’t fret, pet, just let me get my jeans out of the way.”  Dean shakes his head fondly at Sammy’s antics as he one-handed opens his jeans and pulls out his soft cock, offering it up to his Pet.  Sammy eagerly leans in and wraps his lips around his length, letting the familiar weight rest in his mouth.

 

Dean moves until he can once again reach his laptop.  “Is that better, Sammy?” He asks, smiling as he gets a nod from his partner.  “Okay, pet. Now sit still for a few minutes, I’m just going to finish up this.”

 

Another nod before Sammy quiets down and sits silently between Dean’s legs, under the table.  Dean keeps his promise and finishes up before running a hand through Sammy’s hair, their silent signal that Sammy can go ahead.

 

And he delivers.  He bobs his head and gets Dean hard within a minute.  Not that that’s hard to do, pun intended, because having a tall, strong man like Sam submit so fully to him is a heady feeling that Dean doesn’t forget to appreciate.  Sammy’s eyes slide shut and he moans around his Master’s length, making him vibrate and elicit a groan.

 

“That’s it, pet, keep going like that.”

 

The praise makes Sammy move faster.  He pulls back and uses his tongue, licking the underside of his cock from base to head.  Doing this multiple times until Dean’s breathing is labored, he takes the length back into his mouth, suckling on the head as he works on making his Master come.

 

“Fuck, Sammy, doing so well, don’t stop”, Dean praises breathlessly as he feels his high approach quickly.  He reaches down, tangling his hand in Sammy’s long locks to pull him closer and take him deeper. Sammy pushes forward and takes him all the way in, swallowing around him.  With a groan, Dean comes, holding Sammy’s head in place.

 

As he swallows his Master’s come, Sammy pulls away. His Master smiles and gets to his feet as he tucks himself away.

 

“Good boy.  Now, to our room.  You deserve a reward, Pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
